Putih Yang Ternoda
by chit catt
Summary: Bidam— Inilah kisah kuno tentangku yang selamanya akan tercatat sebagai pemberontak terbesar Shilla. FFC 50 Sentences.


**Queen Seon Duk** 2009, MBC

**Story** 2010, Cattleya Queen

_Infantrum 50 Sentences_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Putih Yang Ternoda**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**1. Illogical**

Drama ini dimulai dengan sebuah awal yang melankolis. Raja Jinji –_ayahku_, mati terbunuh di malam yang tragis itu, dan wanita yang seharusnya kupanggil ibu-lah yang telah membunuhnya. Guru, sulit sekali rasanya untuk memercayai kisah tidak masuk akal itu –untuk sebuah kebenaran sekalipun, aku memilih menyebutnya tak lebih sebagai drama memuakkan.

-

**2. Snow**

Sama seperti bayi yang baru lahir pada umumnya, hari itu aku menangis kencang. Saat itu aku belum memiliki kuasa apapun; hanya bisa menangis di atas lantai dingin tempat nantinya kau memungutku. Percayalah, jika itu terjadi bertahun-tahun setelahnya –saat aku sudah bisa memaki, aku pasti akan menyumpahinya. Tetapi wanita itu –_ibu_, hanya bergeming menatapku kemudian pergi bersama hatinya yang sedingin salju.

Guru, itulah pengalaman pertamaku ditinggalkan oleh seseorang –dan bukan satu-satunya.

-

**3 . Word**

Guru, sejak dulu kata-katamu menjadi seperti suatu hukum bagiku. Aku yang saat itu masih sangat muda, tanpa ragu telah meracuni puluhan orang. Membunuh mereka semua demi menjaga bungkusan rahasia itu tetap ada padaku, demi memenuhi amanatmu.

-

**4. Distance**

Tak pernah terbayang sekali pun dalam imajinasiku jika yang kulakukan adalah hal yang salah, sehingga yang tidak kumengerti adalah sikapmu berubah sejak peristiwa pembantaian itu. Kau tidak lagi lembut seperti sebelumnya. Kau tidak lagi mau menggenggam tanganku. Apakah guru takut padaku?

-

**5. Long**

Detik demi detik, hari demi hari, entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Aku terus tumbuh dalam bimbinganmu yang keras dan dingin. Tanpa kuduga, dua puluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama sehingga bisa membentuk kepribadianku yang seperti ini.

-

**6. Sense**

Mereka bilang aku gila, posesif dan sadis. Guru juga mengakui bahwa aku tak memiliki simpati, bukan? Tapi sungguh. Ketika bertemu dia, yang terlintas dalam benakku hanyalah untuk membantunya. Aku juga tak begitu mengerti mengapa ia bisa menarik rasa ibaku muncul. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya –membantu Deokman mengalahkan musuh terbesarnya.

-

**7. Beauty **

Namanya Mishil. Kekejamannya terbalut dalam kecantikan yang anggun. Kelicikan dan ambisinya, didukung kecerdasan, berbuah taktik brilian yang akan membunuh orang secara perlahan. Sialnya, orang luar biasa inilah yang harus dikalahkan Deokman. Guru, siapa sangka darah wanita cantik ini juga mengalir dalam nadiku?

-

**8. Silly**

Pertama kali Mishil dan aku duduk berhadapan adalah sebagai musuh. Mishil memang sangat hebat. Sekalinya kami bertemu, ia langsung bisa membongkar seluruh kebohonganku. Ketika di dalam kurungan, aku terus menyesali kebodohanku yang telah gagal menjalankan rencana Deokman.

-

**9. Sky**

Hari berikutnya ada aku diikat di atas kayu bakar untuk sebuah eksekusi terbuka karena didakwa membohongi seluruh rakyat Shilla. Dari kejauhan, Mishil menatapku penuh kemenangan saat obor nyaris menyentuh kayu bakar. Tepat saat itu, semua orang dikejutkan oleh langit yang mendadak gelap. Itu gerhana! Andai guru bisa melihat mata mereka yang hampir jatuh saking kagetnya.

-

**10. Stay**

Awalnya Deokman bilang, gerhana tidak akan terjadi. Tugasku adalah menipu Mishil dan membuatnya mengumumkan pada rakyat akan ada gerhana. Tapi Mishil tidak tertipu dan justru mengumumkan sebaliknya. Kukira aku gagal. Namun nyatanya gerhana itu benar terjadi dan Mishil-lah yang termakan rencana Deokman. Tidak hanya dia, kami semua.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku begitu menghormati seseorang selain guru. Karena itu aku memohon untuk berada di sisinya sebagai pion yang bisa ia pergunakan.

-

**11. Immature**

Suatu hari, aku menyatakan keinginanku untuk ikut serta dalam pertarungan antar Hwarang. Bukannya ingin pamer. Aku hanya ingin guru mengakuiku sebagai murid. Ingin guru mengakui keberadaanku di depan semua. Alasan yang kekanakan, bukan? Tapi itulah Bidam, guru. Bukan Yushin yang berhati mulia atau Alcheon yang loyal pada raja. Hanya seorang Bidam yang belum dewasa.

-

**12. Hatred**

Mungkinkah juga karena sikap kekanakanku, sehingga guru lebih percaya pada Yushin untuk mengemban tugas besar itu? Sejujurnya, aku sangat marah pada guru. Aku membencimu, karena membuatku merasa dibuang untuk kedua kalinya.

-

**13. Now**

Guru, peristiwa pembantaian dulu memang salahku. Tapi apakah guru tidak berpikir aku saat itu masih kecil? Alih-alih mendidikku dengan kejam, mengapa guru tidak merengkuhku –memberi tahu salahku dan memberikanku kesempatan kedua? Aku jadi melewati tahun-tahun tanpa ada tempat untuk menyandarkan hati, tahukah guru betapa sakitnya itu?

Saat kukatakan hal itu, akhirnya guru pun menyadari kekeliruanmu. Namun 'sekarang' adalah kata yang benar-benar terlambat untuk kita.

-

**14. Future**

Menyesal adalah masalah klasik manusia, begitu juga aku dan guru. Sebelumnya aku memang berniat membunuhmu –tapi saat orang lain membuatmu meregang nyawa, entah mengapa aku menangis. Menangis sedih kehilanganmu, haru atas permintaan maafmu. Aku memaafkanmu, guru. Sayangnya tak akan ada masa depan untuk kita memulai sekali lagi.

-

**15. Paper**

Sejak saat itu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi. Mulai dari pengasingan Putri hingga kudeta bersenjata Mishil. Puncaknya adalah ketika Putri menyuruhku mengambil surat yang dipendam dayang Sohwa, yaitu bukti kejahatan Mishil pada pemerintahan raja Jinheung. Kala itu Mishil dan aku sudah saling tahu mengenai hubungan ibu-dan-anak kami. Jadilah ini pilihan tersulit untukku, guru, aku tak tahu kepada Putri atau Mishil harus menyerahkan surat itu.

Akhirnya aku menggunakan surat itu untuk mengancam Mishil, _ibuku _sendiri.

-

**16. Saint**

Ah, tidak. Ibu adalah gelar suci yang hanya pantas disandang para wanita 'pemenang', yaitu yang telah mencurahkan suatu hal yang disebut 'kasih seorang ibu'. Sedangkan wanita itu malah lebih memilih mati daripada mengakui kekalahannya. Ia bahkan tak mengakuiku sebagai anak hingga akhir hayatnya. Suci? Dia tak lebih dari wanita busuk yang haus akan tahta.

-

**17. Tears**

Saat itu, Putri mendapatiku ada di samping raga Mishil yang sudah tak bernyawa. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Putri Deokman dengan perasaan yang masih kacau seperti itu. Aku pun melarikan diri. Tapi Putri mengejar, kemudian mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang paling tak ingin kujawab. _"Ibu,"_ jawabku enggan.

Putri membelalakkan mata. Mengapa tak kukatakan sebelumnya, tanyanya. Bagaimana bisa? Semua orang telah meninggalkanku, aku harus bagaimana jika Putri Deokman berkata tidak lagi membutuhkanku karena hal itu. Kami pun hanya berpelukan dengan tangis yang pecah tak terelakan.

-

**18. Evolution**

Tahun-tahun setelah penobatan Deokman sebagai ratu berlalu dengan cepat. Masalah yang timbul pun semakin pelik, mengubah kami semua menjadi pribadi yang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kukatakan pada Yang Mulia Ratu, bahwa aku merindukan pribadinya yang berkilauan dulu. Guru, di antara kami ialah yang paling berubah.

-

**19. Confession**

Di hari selanjutnya aku mendapat pengakuan mengejutkan –bahwa perasaanku ini ternyata bukan hanya searah; Ratu juga memendam rasa padaku. Guru, aku benar-benar berharap andai waktu bisa terhenti di saat itu. Aku sangat mencintainya.

-

**20. Leave**

Kemudian hal tidak baik terjadi begitu saja di luar kuasaku. Ratu memutuskan untuk menjauhkanku dari istana untuk beberapa waktu, karena fitnah yang ditujukan padaku. Apakah ratu ingin menyingkirkanku? Awalnya kurasa tidak, tapi di perjalanan ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuhku –berkata bahwa ia adalah suruhan Ratu.

Guru, aku sudah muak dibuang. Oleh karena itu akhirnya aku memilih untuk meninggalkan Ratu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu merebut semua agar bisa membuatnya bersanding denganku. Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai tujuan itu adalah menjadi pemberontak.

-

**21. Destiny**

Guru, aku tak tahu manakah yang lebih kejam –kesadisanku ataukah takdir. Yeom Jong mengakui membuatku jadi 'pemberontak' adalah skenario yang telah dirancangnya. Namun, menurut Yeom Jong, tanpa campur tangannya pun aku juga akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia berkata, trauma di masa lalu telah mendoktrin pikiranku untuk selalu curiga kapan aku akan dibuang. Misaeng membenarkannya. Menurutnya, aku adalah sebuah kesalahan menyedihkan –yang telah menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Bahkan Mishil, Bangsawan Seolwon dan dia pun sudah memeringatiku akan hal itu. Akulah yang memilih tidak mendengarkannya.

Duniaku serasa runtuh.

Kemudian aku pun menyerah akan segalanya. Aku yang kecil ini tak akan sanggup melawan keagungan takdir.

-

**22. Dance**

Aku menyuruh San Tak pergi jauh dari istana, melupakan segalanya di sini dan memulai hidup baru dengan berbekal cangkul. Sementara aku sendiri akan menemui wanita itu –Ratu, untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Aku sudah beberapa langkah di depan San Tak, saat ia kembali berseru padaku, _"Sangdaedeung lari!"_. Hanya itu yang kudengar sebelum panah menghujani tubuh San Tak.

Itu adalah pertanda yang diberikan takdir agar aku harus menghias babak akhir kisah hidupku –dengan sebuah tarian pedang penuh darah.

-

**23. Whisper**

Aku menerobos pasukan pelindung Ratu yang dipimpin Yushin. Menebas, menusuk, menghindar kemudian menebas lagi. Aku tidak peduli berapa kali harus melakukannya, tak peduli siapa pun yang harus kuhadapi. Tapi aku akan terus melakukannya. Biarlah aku dianggap pengkhianat negara, biarlah aku dianggap seorang pendosa besar. Tapi setidaknya untuk sekali saja aku ingin menyatakan ketulusan cinta ini, sebelum pedang yang dihunus Yushin akan menumbangkanku.

"_Deokman... Deokman..."_

Bisikan ini pun menjadi bukti cintaku yang akan terus mengada –bersatu seiring dengan udara yang dihirupnya.

-

**24. Everlasting**

Guru, aku memutuskan bahwa aku adalah putih. Putih merupakan akumulasi dari segala warna dunia –untukku adalah kemarahan, ketamakan, kedengkian dan iri hati. Putih juga membalikkan seluruh cahaya yang diterimanya –cinta serta kepercayaan terhadap cinta itu sendiri. Dan putih yang terlanjur ternoda, tak akan kembali seperti semula untuk selamanya.

-

**25. Saga**

Bukanlah kemuliaan, melainkan patut dimaki. Bukan tertulis dengan tinta emas, melainkan dengan indahnya warna merah darah. Bukan hal yang patut dikenang, justru diingat sebagai sebuah catatan kelabu.

Guru. Inilah kisah kuno, tentangku Bidam, yang selamanya akan tercatat sebagai pemberontak terbesar dalam sejarah kerajaan Shilla.

-

-

_Goodbye Bidam. Shilla`s Best Swordsman Ever._

-

-


End file.
